The Mission of the Southern California Injury Prevention Research Center (SCIPRC) is to develop and support a multi-disciplinary academic and community effort to understand patterns o1'injury occurrence in high-risk populations and reduce the incidence and consequences of these injuries. Five Specific Aims which address 1) research, 2) training, 3) information dissemination, 4) community activity, land 5) evaluation and organization have been developed to meet this goal. Our 1staim includes 2 large, 4 small and 4 seed projects, which address acute care, prevention, and rehabilitation. The strength of this research program lies in its breadth and the expertise in epidemiology, public health, clinical sciences, biomechanics, and behavioral and social sciences. The diversity of the projects expands the SCIPRC's ability to identify, understand and explain injury occurrence and to implement and evaluate programs addressing current injury areas locally, nationally, and internationally. Our 2nd aim is to strengthen its graduate level training and professional education in injury control practice. The SCIPRC currently sponsors 7 courses on injury control and additional lectures in 6 courses throughout the University. The SCIPRC has a strong record in Research Dissemination with more than 80 scientific publications and close to 100 scientific presentations in the last funding cycle. We will continue to build on this record as well as add new dissemination activities that directly address local needs. Our work will emphasize Collaborations with the State and Los Angeles County Departments of Health. The SCIPRC participates in Community Activities by conducting information sharing seminars with collaborating community agencies, by serving on committees, which shape the future of injury control in the area, and by providing technical assistance. We continue to Evaluate our progress with an administrative structure that ensures efficiency through well-developed protocols and frequent communication among all SCIPRC participants. This current application includes the largest and most diverse research plan yet undertaken by the SCIPRC. We are proud of our achievement thus far and plan to continue to c.ontribute important and timely information to the injury control community.